Omiko Hakodate
|Title-alt = |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Hair = Long, blond |Eyes = Blue |Kanji = 函館 臣子 |Kana = はこだて おみこ |Roumaji = Hakodate Omiko |Image = Vlcsnap-2013-12-22-22h36m47s211.jpg |Image-size = 275px |Weapon = Tennis racket and tennis balls |Caption = |AKA = |Anime = Episode 2 |Rank = Two-Star One-Star |Status = Alive |Alignment = Bad |Affiliation = Honnōji Academy Student Council |Occupation = Girls' Tennis Club Captain |Weapons = |Uniform = One-Star Goku Uniform Tennis Spec Two-Star Goku Uniform |Family = |Friends = |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Uzu Sanageyama Ryūko Matoi |Enemies = Nui Harime Ragyō Kiryūin |Japanese = Chiaki Takahashi |English = Karen Strassman }} is a Third Year Class T student and Captain of the Girls' Tennis Club. She works under Uzu Sanageyama. Appearance Omiko has very long blonde hair tied up in pigtails and shark-like teeth. Her Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmenting One-Star, and later Two-Star, Goku Uniform, has the appearance of a regular tennis uniform, apart from sporting a set of three interchangeable multipurpose lenses on her right eye and numerous tennis balls under the skirt. Personality Omiko is shown to be very hot-headed and prideful. She is very strict and passionate when it comes to tennis; getting angry at Mako Mankanshoku for missing practice due to being held hostage by the Student Council "without permission" and was infuriated when Ryūko Matoi opts to use her scissor blade rather than a traditional tennis racket in their match. History Omiko first appears in episode 2 where she and the tennis club attack Ryūko, knocking her into the waterway. Ryūko then returns to school to property face Omiko and, after some interference from Mako and Sanageyama, end up in a tennis match against her. Ryūko gets off to a rough start, being unable to control her power and several times breaking her tennis racket. She soon finds herself losing at a score of 0-40. Senketsu encourages her to improvise, making a tennis racket with her scissor blade's handle. Sanageyama attempts to stop her but it waved off by Satsuki Kiryūin. Ryūko proceeds to easily outmatch Omiko's Goku Uniform and ultimately destroys it when the opportunity presents itself. She makes a brief appearance in episode 22, after being extracted from within a COVER. She then appears in the next episode, powering the Naked Sun's turbines with Mako and the other club leaders. Powers and Abilities * :Omiko and her team shower the opponent with lightning fast tennis balls. This attack is also used as punishment for club members who fail with their club obligations. Relationships Uzu Sanageyama Omiko works under Uzu Sanageyama. Image Gallery Omiko_Hakodate_body.png|Omiko in her Two-Star Goku Uniform (Tennis Club leader). Kill-2-12-hakodate-omiko.jpg Kill-2-20-tennis.jpg Hakodate Sanageyama.jpg|Omiko ready to execute her mission to defeat Ryūko. Kill-2-21-senketsu-transformation.jpg Kill-2-30.jpg Kill-2-32.jpg Hakodate defeated.jpg|Omiko being defeated by Ryūko. tennisextraction.jpg|Extracted from the COVERS in Episode 22. Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 26.jpg Studentsassemble.jpg 2starteaparty.jpg|Drinking tea with other club presidents in Episode 23. Kill la Kill - 23 - Large 38.jpg|Omiko seen with the rest of the students before the final battle. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Club Presidents